


Break a Nose, Heal a Heart

by Pukayio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm crying, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance, Volleyball Dorks in Love, it's my first one on ao3, omg it was a legit tag, pls show me love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pukayio/pseuds/Pukayio
Summary: “If only you hadn’t spiked the ball like you needed it to break through a brick wall!” he yelled angrily at the blond dyed Nekoma wing-piker and got a growl in return.“I actually did need it to break through a wall, dumbass. What does a libero know about spiking a fucking volleyball, huh?!” Yamamoto spat and crossed his arms.“Yeah, well, at least you broke something, so I hope you’re satisfied with yourself!” Komi huffed and the gym went silent again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is my first fanfic on ao3 and i'm really glad i got to share it with you guys. i used to publish everything on fanfiction.net or wattpad.com but i've decided to expand my horizon and see how i'll do on ao3!!! 
> 
> please show bokuaka some love (and maybe me?) also, this fic is so two-faced??????? like it's all humor in the beginning and then boOM serious business.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy!

It was clear in the fleeting glances Akaashi shot his captain's way. In the worried looks he gave the overly energetic wing-spiker whenever he would do something without thinking first. He worried sick when Bokuto would hurt himself, but he never noticed anyway. It was in the way Bokuto’s watchful eyes caught every movement of those daring to come too close to his Akaashi. Or how he would sling an arm around his setter's shoulders and ignore the way it set his skin on fire. Although they made sure to conceal their feelings, they were oblivious to the fact that they were falling head over heels for each other. 

“BOKUTO!! Watch o—“ Akaashi’s yell was cut short as the volleyball hit said boy straight in the face and with a sickening crunch bounced right off his nose.  
“Oh my god, Bokuto! Are you okay?” Komi shouted from his place on the other side of the court. Everyone turned to look in the direction of their captain, who stood frozen with one hand clutching his nose. 

It took several agonizing seconds before the team caught sight of the blood dribbling down Bokuto’s chin and on his uniform. The practice match was immediately halted and both teams worriedly hurried over to Fukuroudani’s captain. 

“Shit, man! Bokuto, you gotta watch yourself,” Kuroo laughed and slapped Bokuto’s shoulder, making him stumble forwards in an attempt to find his balance.  
“Kuroo,” Akaashi said and glared at him, moving to grab Bokuto’s arm to steady him.  
“Bokuto, please remove your hand,” Shirofuku, who’d rushed over, asked as she gestured for him to sit down on the bench and pressed a towel in his hand.  
“Akaashi, could you hold it there for him, please? He might be losing a lot of blood at the moment, so chances are he’s feeling light-headed.”  
Akaashi nodded and gently held the towel over Bokuto’s face, watching in horror how it turned red in mere seconds. 

Shirofuku quickly returned by his side with the first aid kit under her arm. To assure the team she knew what she was doing, she explained that, seen as her mother worked at a hospital, she was taught first aid since she was young so she knew the drill by hard.  
“Okay you can remove the towel now. I’m going to look if his nose is broken,” Shirofuku’s voice was calm and controlled, which made the unease settling in the setter’s stomach slightly more bearable. 

Bokuto, however, did not find that thought to be very comforting at all. His eyes widened noticeably and a strangled sound escaped his bloodstained lips.  
“Now, now, Bokuto. Man up. If it turns out to be broken, I just got to snap it back in place,” the Fukuroudani 3rd year manager smiled sweetly, which did not help Bokuto’s state in any way, and moved to inspect the swollen area. After a couple of nudges, to which the captain responded with whimpers (even going as far as to grab Akaashi’s hand firmly in his), she concluded that it might be broken indeed.  
“Seriously?!” the energetic libero voiced everyone’s thoughts and looked accusingly at Yamamoto.  
“If only you hadn’t spiked the ball like you needed it to break through a brick wall!” he yelled angrily at the blond dyed Nekoma wing-piker and got a growl in return.  
“I actually did need it to break through a wall, dumbass. What does a libero know about spiking a fucking volleyball, huh?!” Yamamoto spat and crossed his arms.  
“Yeah, well, at least you broke something, so I hope you’re satisfied with yourself!” Komi huffed and the gym went silent again. 

Until a piercing scream broke through, that is. Everyone looked stunned in the direction the wail came from and saw Bokuto clutching onto Akaashi’s arm with one arm, tears in his eyes, blood on his shirt and his other hand hovering over his nose.  
“Well, FUCK,” he yelled loudly and let go of Akaashi’s arm as he prodded his nose with his fingers.  
After a while he jumped up gleefully, as if nothing major (like a broken nose, for example) had happened, and spread his arms in a wide gesture.  
“Okay kids, it’s as good as new!” Bokuto beamed and got a few chuckles and cheerful whoops in return. 

Then as everyone turned to continue their game, Akaashi held him back.  
“Wouldn’t it be better if you sat this one out?” he asked, trying hard not to let the worry show. Bokuto tilted his head in response and chuckled.  
“Aw, are you worried, Akaashi~?”  
Akaashi faltered and huffed before stepping past the captain to take his spot in the game. Bokuto laughed gleefully but as he moved to follow his setter, he felt his head spin and he stumbled forwards. Had it not been for Akaashi to catch him in time, he’d certainly have fallen, bashed his head on the floor and broken his nose a second time. 

“You’re ridiculously clumsy for someone your age, Boku,” Akaashi muttered under his breath, and Bokuto outright blushed. With Akaashi’s face so close to his, how could he not?  
“Well, you’re ridiculously close for my liking,” he responded and Akaashi eyed him with a glint of amusement.  
“Just keep telling yourself that,” he smirked and stood up, dragging the stunned captain up with him.  
“I don’t—I’ve never… You!” Bokuto sputtered while Akaashi just waved him off. 

Eventually Bokuto decided that he indeed needed to sit this one out. Not because his nose was throbbing again and giving him a major headache. And not because Akaashi’s strong arms, which Bokuto had actually felt around him, gave the energetic wing-spiker somewhat of a problem down there (if you know what I mean). Definitely not because of that.

After practice the couple stayed behind in the locker room after everyone had left because Akaashi insisted he checked on his nose.  
“Sit still!” Akaashi grumbled as he tried to apply the first aid lotion on the bruised area.  
“But it hurts!” Bokuto squirmed and fidgeted nervously, which Akaashi doubted was because of the pain, but he wouldn’t allow himself to think any further than that. If he let his mind wonder too much, it would only result in pointless hoping.  
“It’ll only hurt more if you won’t stop moving like that,” the setter sighed and when Fukuroudani’s captain finally stopped shuffling around he managed to carefully smear some lotion on his nose. 

“There,” he exclaimed, smiling down at his captain and tapped his nose lightly.  
“Thanks, Akaashi,” Bokuto said and it left the younger with a warm feeling in his stomach.  
“Come on, let’s go home.” Akaashi offered a hand (which Bokuto gladly took although he didn’t need any help getting up, but it would be an excuse to touch him) and pulled him up. 

When they both stood, Bokuto refused to release Akaashi’s hand, which Akaashi didn’t even mind but for sanity’s sake he looked down in confusion and tried to loosen his grip. 

Bokuto wouldn’t budge. 

“Bokuto?” Akaashi’s voice trembled and he hated it. Hated this fear. There wasn’t even any reason to feel this scared, but he was scared of the disgusted look he might find on Bokuto’s face. The same he’d found on many of his former friends. It was all the more reason he’d tried so desperately to hide his feelings for his captain. 

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whispered and it sent shivers down Akaashi’s spine. His hands were shaking now and he tried to free his hand out of Bokuto’s. The older only tightened his hold on the setter and pulled him closer.  
“I know how you feel, but please… please, I would never judge you, Akaashi. You know that,” Bokuto said between breaths and he leaned closer. Closer even. Close enough for Akaashi to be able to spot the slight difference in the color of his eyes.  
“I-I…” Akaashi swallowed, what was there to say? _I have been in love with you since the moment I set my eyes on you._ He looked up, straight into Bokuto’s eyes and his restraints broke. He couldn’t hold back anymore. 

“Bokuto,” he breathed and his lips were on Bokuto’s. The kiss didn’t start as gentle as he’d hoped. As soon as their lips connected it was a heated release of pent up frustration and Akaashi all but sighed into Bokuto’s mouth when he took the setter’s bottom lip between his teeth. His mouth started trailing down, kissing along his neck to his shoulder. Pressing hot lips against shivering skin, hot breath ghosting over cool skin and Akaashi felt hot, _hot, too hot._

“Bokuto, p-please stop,” Akaashi whispered and it sounded so soft and weak and vulnerable to his own ears, but somehow Bokuto heard him and suddenly the warmth left his exposed neck. He came face to face with Akaashi and, seeing the expression on his face, immediately cradled it with both hands and held him.  
“Akaashi, what’s wrong? Is it something I did? Please, tell me if I did something wrong. Oh god, I did something wrong, didn't I? Shit, Akaashi please, I’m so—“  
“No!” Akaashi exclaimed and fisted his hands in Bokuto’s shirt tightly.  
“No, Boku, you didn’t do anything wrong. Please, don’t say you’re sorry. I’m not sorry,” he said, voice uneven and his eyes searching for any sign of regret in his captain’s eyes. But he found none and where he expected there to be disgust, he found admiration and love.

_Love._

Bokuto _loved him._

“Of course I’m not sorry, Akaashi. I… love y-you,” Bokuto stuttered and Akaashi watched in amazement how red dusted his cheeks in a blush.  
“Bokuto…” he whispered and Bokuto looked at him then. Really looked at him, like he could see everything inside of him. Inside his mind. He understood, of course, he understood. 

“I love you, too,” he said and Bokuto smiled before kissing him again. And again. And again. And again. 

And it never ended, because every little kiss after that meant he loved him, and every little touch meant he’d never leave. And every glance meant: _I’ll always be here for you._

**Author's Note:**

> [Wattpad: DevillishReads]  
> [Fanfiction.net: Fanfic Devil]
> 
> do i ask for comments and kudos or do people just give them? ;-;
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
